


The Accident

by YuyaFanX



Series: I’m Still Here [1]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), Licence to Kill (1989)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, does talk about death, so watch out for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuyaFanX/pseuds/YuyaFanX
Summary: - SET JUST AFTER LICENCE TO KILL -Felix is getting used to life with his missing leg, but still has nightmares about Della, and he feels that since his retirement from the CIA that no one cares.But he isn’t the only one with problems. Bond worries that Felix will be involved in another incident, and has nightmares where Della appears alongside Tracy.The two meet up that Christmas. [Set Christmas 1989]
Relationships: James Bond/Felix Leiter
Series: I’m Still Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059140
Kudos: 2





	The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m really grateful that you chose to read my first work and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Oh, the Bond represented is Dalton’s.

“Damned leg...”

Felix clutched onto his remaining leg as he almost scampered over to the streets. He had tried to remain out of sight - back home, he was used to children asking about his leg, wincing, adults thinking he was trying to scare them. His robotic leg hadn’t come - despite being half a year.

Half a year since... since Sanchez.

_Waking up in a dark room, learning about his wife’s death. The traitor. That man with the lizard, grinning wickedly. The shark that had took his leg. And how James had risked everything to avenge them._

Felix carried on to a flat in the Chelsea streets, and looked nearby. Children playing, talking about Christmas, only two days away. He gave a small smile, as he hopped to the door and knocked twice. Several moments past.

Then the door opened, and Felix saw his best friend again. James Bond. The familiar dark hair, which was just a tad scruffy, and green eyes that only added to his already handsome appearance.

”Felix!” He looked down at the American’s leg. “Still haven’t got that leg?”

”No, I’m starting to think they were lying. But I have learnt how to hop better.” Felix explained.

Bond gestured inside, and Felix followed, nodding at his British friend. A small Christmas tree was in a corner, with several presents underneath. 

“Moneypenny?” Felix asked, pointing at the biggest present. 

“No, she got me this small one.” Bond pointed at a very tiny present about the size of a very small pot.

”You know Moneypenny, James. It’s probably an engagement ring.”

Bond picked up the small present. “In that case.” And then he threw it out of the open window. Felix laughed.

”James, there’s some Christmas movies they’re showing on television tonight.” Felix gestured at the box on a small table that you had to lean to watch properly. “Maybe we could watch them?”

Bond gave a nod. “Sure. Wait there.” He went to another room, and Felix sat on the sofa. His attention was on the room - and then he saw a picture. He took it, seeing what it was. 

It was a picture from all those years ago - the event which scarred James for life. His wedding. The last picture where James had looked happy before his new wife Tracy was murdered. Felix hadn’t attended the wedding - he had some pressing manners - but he knew that James was devastated about what happened. _Maybe I should have ditched work and came..._

Bond came back holding a rather fluffy blanket. He placed the blanket on Felix as he fiddled with the television, it bursting into life. A black-and-white movie was playing its early scenes.

”Good choice Felix.” Said Bond as he sat on the sofa next to his friend. “It’s A Wonderful Life is a classic.”

”Yeah. They really need to make more.” Felix chuckled as he wrapped the blanket around Bond, who looked slightly puzzled at first. 

Then Felix dropped his head onto Bond’s shoulder, and Bond looked at his best friend, confused. Then he eased, and placed his head on Felix’s.

They stayed like that through the entire movie.


End file.
